


Please...

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: MCD S1, Pre-MCD, angsty Dante, i expect no one to forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: "If you ever get scared Dante, just use this communication amulet and I'll come fight the monsters away."----------hey yall remember that amulet Dante had in episode 88?





	Please...

He was promised safety as a child, a sword that would be raised just to protect him from those creatures that thrived in the dark. That promise used to hang around his neck, just beneath his shirt and pressed against his skin. The cool metal of the amulet would grow warm on his chest every passing day as he refused to take it off. That was how he kept his own personal promise to his brother. The man who was always smiling kindly at him, trusting him with his greatest secrets.

“Tell no one about this, please.”

Dante knew his brother well, and could guess his thoughts easily enough from just his eyes. So when he followed their gaze, he stepped back slightly when those eyes narrowed at him. He glanced down at his own hands, tightly clutching the amulet from where it was hidden under his shirt. “...Oh.” He felt cold, and looked up through his lashes at the wildly angry man.

His brother’s voice rasped from behind the iron bars, low and filled with venom, “It was you… wasn’t it.” He continued to step back from the prison cell as Gene moved closer, shoulders tight with anger. “I swear…” He clawed his hands around the bars, his nails cutting into the metal and grating Dante’s ears. His eyes glittered and hardened into cold stone, shining almost red in the torchlight of the prison, “...I’ll never forgive you,” he whispered. 

Dawn broke, and that anger became a ghost over Dante’s head. 

He cried alone, hidden in the tall grass slowly turning to ash around him. Bodies fell to the earth and the smell of scorched flesh was alone, enough to burn his eyes into staying shut. He looked small, curled up into a sobbing mess desperately clutching to that amulet for dear life. “Please… please… I’m… I’m so sorry. Please just save me… I’m scared Gene.”

A shadow fell over him and a figure knelt down to hold him. The embrace burned his skin and fresh sobs crawled out of his mouth. The steel plates of armor were like hellfire to his already blistering skin. Dante looked up, and saw a knight towering over him with a face and features as hollow as a statue’s.

But he knew those features nonetheless, and threw himself back into the burning heat of the hug, and cried his heart out to the only person he ever could. “They said that… that you... and you’re…”

“I know.”

“How are you…?”

He answered with a question, “A shadow knight is attacking Boboros, do you want him gone?”

His head was lifted up gently, and his brother looked him in the eyes, “Do you want the monster gone, Dante?”

He nodded slowly and watched as Gene stood up, and drew his sword. He didn’t move, didn’t dash off into the fight, not like he did before. He just stood there and stared the young boy down, before softly saying, “A shame I’m not willing to kill myself then, and especially not for you. Never again for you.”

He leaned down, and gave a small chuckle into Dante’s ear, “You ended my life. And this,” he gestured to the crumbling buildings as they fell to the flames, “It is exactly what you deserve. But… I need someone to remember all this for me. Someone needs to remember.” He tugged at the amulet, and a low cry of shattered metal cut through the air. The chain ripped apart into nothing but fragments of gold, scattered in the grass now turning into simmering embers.

Dante held himself in the shock of realization, “N-no… please don’t… not them…” he sobbed into his soot-covered hands.

Gene tossed the broken jewelry aside, and walked away.

“Please… please tell me you can… can you still hear me…” He was crouched behind a tree, the once shining amethyst stone had small drops of water collect and run off it’s smooth surface. Flowers crushed beneath his feet, and leaves stuck to his hair as they fell in the wind.

The gem was intact, but no response ever came from it. The quiet forest sharing with Dante, its tense and constant loneliness. Words were steadily spilling out of his mouth, low and only for the amulet to hear. “There’s a war coming, that high priest he… I wish you were here.”

His thoughts shot back to the falling village, and dying grass. Nothing like where he now stood. But that could all change soon. “If… if there was ever any time I needed a monster slain, it’d be right now.” He could see it all, no matter how much he wished to just blink it away along with his tears.

Fields of wheat torn up and tossed around, lanterns cracking on the stones with hot oil spilling onto the market stalls. One tongue of flame enough to lick up the wood pillars and crumble them back to the ground. There should be screams, wails of panic and terror. But for him it was as quiet as the wind, with only distant waves on the shore to fill the emptiness.

Fear loomed in his heart for those coming nightmares, but it failed to overshadow his past iniquity. That pain was too old and too deep in his soul to overlook. “I’m begging you…” He pressed the cold stone close to his lips, a crack in his hesitant voice.

“I… I need you… big brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me.


End file.
